Spider-Man (KingMacho)
Sticky Boy Penis Parker Amazing Man-Spider Boss Spider-Guy on Punk ' Own Colorful Local Crimestopper Thor, Son of Odin Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Little Bastard in Red Tights Man Spider The Masked Hero Spider-Guy Freddie Pedro The Newest Official Member of the Avengers The Kid Little Spider Friend Iron Spider Backup Stowaway Ward Clown Little Freak Insect Queens The Next Iron Man Dickwad Loser The "New Spider-Man" Night Monkey |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |age = 21 (biologically 16) |DOB = August 10th, 2001 |DOD = 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * * **New Avengers |movie = Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers Endgame Spider-Man: Far From Home Spider-Man: The Neighborhood Hero The New Avengers [[Luke Cage (film)|Luke Cage]]'' Spider-Man: Venom Unleashed The New Avengers: Secret Invasion Spider-Man: The Grand Finale The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Peter Benjamin Parker is a high school student who gained spider-like abilities, fighting crime across New York City as the alter ego of Spider-Man, hoping some day he'll live up to his heroes in the Avengers. While Parker juggled all his continued superhero duties with the demands of his high-school life, he was approached by Tony Stark who recruited Spider-Man to join the Avengers Civil War, putting Spider-Man into the brief conflict with his personal hero, Captain America. Parker then agreed and was given his new suit as well as brand new Stark technology in exchange for all his help, although Stark still did not make him an official member of the Avengers and instead returned Parker back home to continue his own hero work. While he continued to try and prove himself as a worthy hero in the eyes of Iron Man so he could join the Avengers, Parker had encountered the illegal activities of the Vulture, who was attempting to sell his Chitauri based weapons onto the black market. Believing that capturing the Vulture would prove his worth as the hero, Spider-Man decided to go after the Vulture alone, with only Ned Leeds' help, while keeping his secrets from Aunt May, gaining the affections of Liz Toomes, and also trying to win his decathlon finals. Eventually, Spider-Man had learned the Vulture was Toomes' father and then stopped his robbery of their Stark Cargo Plane, resulting in Stark offering Parker his place with the Avengers, which Parker turned down in order to continue being a small time hero in New York. Spider-Man was pulled back into the Avengers' conflict when the Black Order had invaded the Earth and then managed to successfully kidnap Doctor Strange, which resulted in Spider-Man being dragged on-board their ship with Iron Man. Having rescued Strange and joined forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man joined the other heroes in their attempt to prevent the Mad Titan, Thanos, from collecting the six Infinity Stones and wiping out half of the entire universe. Despite all of the heroes fighting Thanos with all their might, Spider-Man and all the other heroes were eventually defeated, as Thanos fulfilled his ultimate goal and caused the Decimation, which had then resulted into him turning into dust, alongside trillions of others also killed by the Mad Titan. In 2023, five years after his death, Spider-Man was resurrected with his allies on Titan by Bruce Banner after the Avengers traveled through time to retrieve past versions of the Infinity Stones and constructed their own version of the Infinity Gauntlet to undo Thanos's mass culling. Spider-Man then joined the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Wakandan Royal Guard, and a large Asgardian army in one final stand against Thanos in New York, participating in a relay of the Avengers' Infinity Gauntlet with Clint Barton, T'Challa, and Carol Danvers to bring it to Luis' Van and return the Stones to their proper places. Upon the battle's conclusion, Spider-Man watched Iron Man die and wept alongside Pepper Potts and James Rhodes; he attended Stark's funeral before resuming his normal life. After Tony's passing, he becomes the leader of the new incarnation of the team, which is called the New Avengers. Personality Outside of his Spider-Man alter ego, Parker lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his Aunt May. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his aunt would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. He even restrained Tony Stark with webbing when Stark implied to tell his aunt his identity. Parker, however, had no hesitation in revealing his identity to people he associates with through his allies, such as when he met Doctor Strange. Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. An example of this was towards Captain America, when asked about why he was fighting, Parker stated that it was because Stark had said that Rogers was in the wrong, while he had no opinion of his own on the matter. Parker was also very excited to be in a fight with other superheroes, to the point where people on both Captain America's and Iron Man's teams were asking how old he was, due to his child-like behavior during the Clash of the Avengers. As such, he was also the least experienced fighter at the airport battle. A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Tony Stark, even when the latter contemplated telling Aunt May his identity which he was strongly against. Through his first official mission as Spider-Man, Parker showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially towards Iron Man. As Spider-Man, Parker is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise. His bravery even led him to secretly board a Q-Ship in an attempt to help Iron Man against the universal threat of Thanos, despite knowing that Parker could lose his life in the conflict to come. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting members of both Captain America's faction and Iron Man's to ask how old he was during the Clash of the Avengers. Parker and Tony became close to the point where when Parker learned of his impending death at Thanos’ hands he clutched to Stark terrified and weeping over dying and apologizing to Stark before he faded. After Parker was resurrected and fought in the Battle of Earth, he was visibly distraught at the sight of his dying mentor, apologizing once again before breaking down and crying as Iron Man died. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Parker was shown to be stressing over his jokes and trying to make a lasting impression on people. At first, Parker was overly-excited about being Spider-Man and constantly called Happy Hogan asking about "a new mission with the Avengers", unknowingly irritating him. He was very displeased about having to stick with minor jobs like stopping a bike theft or helping an elder woman. Parker gets frustrated when other superheroes do not take him seriously due to his young age. Above anything, Parker wanted to prove himself and the other superheroes that he can handle being the Spider-Man despite being a teenager, but he tends to try too hard which results in him doing reckless actions and annoying others. Parker was particularly angered when he found out Stark was limiting many of his suit's functions with the Training Wheels Protocol and demanded Ned Leeds to hack into the suit to disable it. His lack of familiarity with the suit's full capabilities initially put him at a disadvantage, though he managed to hone his skill with it through the help of Karen. His overzealous nature even caused him to get make various mistakes, such as losing his backpack and civilian clothing by leaving them an alleyway where people could take them or restraining a man attempting to get into his car, thinking he was a car thief. His immaturity often causes him to make mistakes while in dangerous situations, especially in combat. He is notably prone to distract himself by making conversation with his opponents, making less effort than necessary to actually defeat them and end their threat, which leaves him open to attack. His loss of focus often times has him lose awareness of his surroundings, which allowed Captain America to trap Parker underneath a jet bridge, caused him to accidentally knock himself out when he jumped against a ceiling he thought was still rendered intangible by a Matter Phase Shifter and allowed Vulture to trap him underneath a gas station. In rare instances, Parker's recklessness has threatened the lives of innocents, as his battle with robbers destroyed Delmar's Deli-Grocery, nearly killing the people in the store, as well as his skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry resulting in it being split in half by Parker failing to contain a weapon used by the Vulture, who himself mocked Parker for attempting to handle things he did not understand. These situations would come to partially humble Parker, who became more aware of his flaws and more determined to rise above them. Multiple encounters with Vulture and getting crushed under a gas station caused Parker to better understand the dangers of being a superhero and became more serious and determined to capture Vulture on his own while wanting to prove to both himself and Stark that the Spider-Man Suit was not what made him powerful. He does value life, ordering Karen to not make him kill anyone when he activated his 'advanced combat mode'. Parker even tried to stop Vulture from overloading his wings and when it happened, he risked his life to save Vulture from the explosion and resulting fire, despite Vulture attempting to kill him and possessing knowledge of his secret identity. However, he was shown to use a strategy that would threaten the lives of his enemies, as his plan to have Iron Man breach the hull of the Q-Ship they were in resulted in the death of Ebony Maw, who was sucked into the vacuum of space. Successfully capturing the Vulture led Parker to show signs of becoming a more mature and responsible superhero. When he was finally given the chance to become an official Avenger, he turned it down feeling he still was not ready yet, a decision which Stark himself applauded. When Parker was anointed as an official Avenger, he was shown to be both honored and exhilarated. Relationships Family * Richard Parker † - Father * Mary Parker † - Mother * Ben Parker † - Uncle * May Parker † - Aunt Allies * Harry Osborn † - Best Friend turned Frenemy turned Nemesis turned Best Friend and Ally * Daily Bugle ** J. Jonah Jameson - Boss ** Betty Brant - Former Classmate, Co-worker and Friend ** Robbie Robertson - Co-worker, mentor and Close Friend ** Randy Robertson - Co-worker, Close Friend * Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Ned Leeds - Former Classmate and Best Friend ** Liz Toomes - Former Classmate, Former Decathlon Leader, and Former Love Interest ** Michelle "MJ" Jones/Mary Jane Watson - Classmate, Decathlon Leader, Friend and Love Interest ** Morita - Principal ** Roger Harrington - Teacher ** Monica Warren - Teacher ** Wilson - Teacher ** Barry Hapgood - Teacher ** Cobbwell - Teacher * Delmar * Gwen Stacy - University Classmate and Close Friend * Murph * Avengers - Former Teammates and Friends ** Steve Rogers/Captain America - Idol turned Temporary Enemy turned Ally ** Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Idol, Mentor, Close Friend and Savior ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Ally ** Vision † - Ally ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy ** Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary Enemy ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Temporary Enemy ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Temporary Enemy ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - Ally * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Temporary Enemy turned Ally * Stark Industries ** Happy Hogan - Friend ** Pepper Potts * Karen - Partner and Assistant * Aaron Davis/Prowler - Situational Ally * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Rescuee ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Attempted Killer turned Ally ** Drax the Destroyer - Temporary Enemy ** Mantis - Temporary Enemy turned Ally ** Groot ** Nebula ** Rocket Raccoon ** Thor - Former Avengers Teammate * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Wakandan Royal Guard * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Korg * Miek * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (alternate timeline) * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck * New York City Police Department * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * X-Men ** Wolverine/Logan - Savior and Close Friend ** Professor X/Charles Xavier - Close Friend ** Storm/Ororo Munroe - Savior ** Cyclops/Scott Summers - Savior ** Jean Grey - Savior ** Beast/Hank McCoy - Savior and Friend ** Iceman/Bobby Drake - Savior and Friend ** Rogue/Anna LaBeau ** Colossus/Piotr Rasputin ** Sunfire/Shiro Yashida ** Psylocke/Betsy Braddock ** Emma Frost ** Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner ** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde ** Angel/Warren Worthington III ** Deadpool/Wade Wilson - Rival turned Ally and Friend Enemies * Hammer Drones * Dennis Carradine † - Enemy; Uncle's murderer * Flash Thompson - Classmate and Rival * Criminal Avengers * Adrian Toomes' Crew ** Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Attempted Killer ** Jackson Brice † - Attempted Killer ** Herman Schultz/Shocker - Attempted Killer ** Randy Vale * Metropolitan Police Department - Situational Enemies * Scorpion * FBI - Situational Enemies * Black Order ** Cull Obsidian † - Attempted Killer ** Ebony Maw † * Thanos † - Killer * Thanos † (alternate timeline) * Black Order (alternate timeline) ** Ebony Maw † (alternate timeline) ** Cull Obsidian † (alternate timeline) ** Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) ** Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) * Chitauri (alternate timeline) ** Leviathans (alternate timeline) ** Chitauri Giant Dogs (alternate timeline) * Outriders (alternate timeline) * Sakaarans (alternate timeline) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio - Ally, Friend turned Enemy * Elementals ** Hydro-Man ** Molten Man ** Sandman * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Father-like figure and Friend turned Enemy * Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy * Eddie Brock/Venom - Co-worker and Friend turned Rival and Enemy * Curt Connors/Lizard - Professor and Friend turned Enemy * Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy * Alex Sytsevich/Rhino - Former friend turned Enemy * Patrick Mulligan/Toxin - Associate, acquaintance turned enemy Suits * Homemade Suit: Parker originally wore a handmade suit while operating on the streets of New York City. Nothing more than a red hoodie, blue sweats, and a pair of goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Parker to conceal his identity and keep his superhuman senses in check. * Tech Suit: Parker would later use an upgraded and much more refined suit designed by Tony Stark to better focus his superhuman senses. The new suit also included moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters to filter out stimuli while in use. * Iron Spider Suit: Following his confrontation with Vulture, Tony Stark presented the newly created Iron Spider Armor for Parker to use as the newest member of the Avengers, but Parker declined the offer. After initially rejecting the suit, Parker was ultimately given the armor to help during his pursuit of a Q-Ship over New York City, and later during the Battle of Titan. The suit was composed of nanites, similarly to Tony Stark's latest Iron Man suit, and was able to manifest four armored spider-legs from the rear spider symbol, which granted Spider-Man greater mobility and better grip on his surroundings. * Second Tech Suit: As with the first variant of his tech suit, it shares similarities besides the color scheme staying the same except for blue being replaced by black and has a more slim fit to it. * Stealth Suit: This suit was given to him by Nick Fury, a more stealthier version of his Spider-Man suit which has utility owned by that of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. * Advanced Suit: Based on the Advanced Suit from the Spider-Man PS4 video game. This suit gives Parker a few more utilities along with some of the utilities he had with both Tech Suits, however this suit does not come with web-wings. * Spider Punk Suit: When visiting a music festival in New York City, Parker attended the event, indirectly with Mary Jane Watson, Ned Leeds and Harry Osborn and decided to take on the Spider-Man suit to a whole new level. This time to modified his tech suit with metal mohawk spikes, a denim vest, rock wristbands, a checkered belt and Converse Chuck Taylors. This was used in his fight against the Green Goblin in the event, after his interference. * First Avengers Suit: Based on the Spider Armor Mk IV, this suit was built by Tony Stark for Peter to use someday when he dons the title of leader in the new incarnation of the Avengers. This suit is slightly armored and contains half of the utilities his Tech Suits had. * Third Tech Suit: This outfit is his third variant of his Tech Suit, which contains a more vibrant red and blue color and contains elements as a modernized version of the classic Spider-Man Suit. * Symbiote Suit: This is the Third Tech Suit, only colored in black due to it being covered in Symbiote. * Second Avengers Suit: This suit is based off of the Sensational Spider-Man outfit. * Velocity Suit: This suit is advanced in utilities, armored and enhanced Peter's speed. * Infilration Suit: This black and green variant of his suit is based off of his Stealth (Big Time) suit from the comics. * Jacket and Mask: This outfit is based off of his Last Stand outfit from the comics. * Third Avengers Suit/Iron Spider Mk II: During the first battle with Galactus, he wears an upgraded, red and gold variant of he first Iron Spider Armor. * Spider Armor: This black, armored Spider-Suit is based off of his outfit in the comics, particularly Web of Spider-Man. * Fourth Avengers Suit: This white variant of the Spider-Man suit is based off of his Future Foundation outfit from the comics. * Fifth Avengers Suit: Peter wears this outfit during the last battle with Galactus. This outfit is based off of his Resilient outfit. Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mighty Avengers Category:Parker Family Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters